Perfect Sky
by Ms. Toujours Pur
Summary: This is just a short one shot on Ginny and Harrys wedding. It's also my first story, so please leave some constructive critism in your reviews...Thanks!


**A/N Hello! This is just a short one shot that came to me while I was listining to some music. Hope you enjoy!**

I wiped my hands down my pants as I paced across the room. This was it. This was the day I was going to marry Ginny Weasley, the love of my life. I took a deep breath and continued my pacing. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see who it was.

Ron Weasley, my brother in all but blood, my best friend, and my best man, walked through the door.

'' Calm down mate, you're going to wear a hole through the floor. Anyway, I just came to tell you that Gin is nearly ready and that you have to come down. And don't worry. Your nerves will go out the window as soon as you see her, trust me.'' He grinned as he left the room.

I snorted. Here Ron was, telling me to calm down, when not just four months earlier, he was having an emotional breakdown on his wedding day. The amount of times that I had to vanish his shirt because he was sweating so much was funny. I ran my hand through my hair as I turned to walk down the stairs. My nerves and doubts returned full force as I made my way out to the backyard of the Burrow.

It was the perfect day for a wedding. June 7th, the middle of the summer. The sky was a clear blue, with only wisps of clouds slowly making their wat across the sky. You could hear the birds singing merrily in the tree tops, and you could see the little wild flowers splattered over random parts of the green grass. There was a slight breeze in the air that was welcomed as it was a warm day, the sun high in the sky with rays of beaming sunlight streaming down.

I made my way over to the altar, which was really just a stone circle in front of the pond. Ron was standing there, holding the black velvet box that had the two rings in it. I gulped nervously as I made my way over.

Ron clapped his hand onto my shoulder in support, but other then that he took no notice to me. All the guests were sitting on white chairs and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Soft music started playing I knew I was onl seconds away from seeing my beautiful bride to be.

Hermione and Luna came first, both dressed in floor lenth blue dresses and holding bunched of yellow flowers. My breath caught in my throat as I saw who was behind them.

Ginny.

Ginny was wearing a beautiful white dress that looked as if it was made for her. It was strapless, hugging her hips while also managing to be flowing out. It wasn't a puffy dress, but then, Harry hadn't expected it to be. The dress had a few beads going up the side, making it sparkle and shine in the sunlight.

Ginnys hair was pulled into a bun, with a few loose curls that curved around her face. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just some eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a radiant smile, and her eyes were sparkling happily. She took Harrys breath away.

When she was close enough Harry took her hands in his. They recited their vows to eachother, and put on the rings. Then they were pronounced husband and wife.

Harry leant in and touched his lips to hers, and suddenly, he was ok. He was more then just ok, he was the happiest person alive. They pulled apart and smiled at eachother. They stared into eachothers eyes until a loud cheering noise made them look away. They both blushed and looked over to the guests.

Molly was standing in Arthurs arms, tears pouring down her face, but looking extremeley happy for her daughter and son-in-law. Ron and Hermione were both looking at them and smiling. Ron nodded once to Harry, excepting that it was now up to him to look after his little sister.

Other friends and family came up to congratulate them. Harry and Ginny both thanked them, and soon enough, it time for them all to go and eat. Molly had really out done herself with all the food she had prepared and cooked. They ate until they were full and then sat and talked with everyone until it was time for the dance.

Harry led Ginny onto the dancfloor and placed one hand on her waist while he held the other. They twirled and spun until the song was coming to an end. Harry dipped Ginny and whispered softly, '' I love you, Ginny Potter.''

She moved her face closer to his and whispered just as softly, '' I love you too, Harry Potter.

The End.

**Well, what did you think? Was it really bad? Was it ok? This was my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. I would appreciate some tips and pointers for the parts that I got wrong. Thanks for reading, anyhow.**

**Love you all, **

**Iz~**


End file.
